Dernière demande
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo est cloué au lit par des fractures et il n'aime pas cela, mais alors, pas du tout...


Bon, pour les deux premières j'ai pas trop fait attention, mais pour celle-ci, je vais essayer d'agir dans les règles.

Alors :

Titre : Dernière demande

Auteur : Hahn tah Yhel

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je suis patiente et peut être qu'un jour... (on peut toujours rêver).

Couples : pas de couples, mais on peut en sentir les débuts.

Genre : pas vraiment comique, mais pas désespéré non plus.

Béta Lecteur : Sariad

* * *

**Dernière demande**

Duo déprimait ferme depuis quelques jours. Leur dernière planque était située dans une ville animée mais il ne pouvait pas sortir. Lors de sa dernière mission il avait eu les deux jambes brisées par une poutrelle métallique projetée par une explosion. Les autres avaient beau lui répéter en coeur qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, qu'il aurait pu mourir si la dite poutrelle l'avait atteint autre part, rien n'y faisait, il se morfondait dans le fond de son lit.

Ses blessures étaient trop graves pour qu'il puisse se lever pour les repas ou même pour se laver ou aller aux wc. Il était irrémédiablement cloué au lit jusqu'à complète guérison. Sally avait été intraitable sur ce point, le moindre déplacement pourrait compromettre sa guérison et le laisser sinon infirme du moins diminué plus ou moins gravement.

Il avait protesté avec véhémence lorsque la jeune médecin avait établi son diagnostic, jusqu'à ce qu'un regard "made by Heero Yuy" lui impose le silence et qu'il se réfugie dans une moue boudeuse.

Les plâtres qui lui enserraient les jambes des pieds jusqu'aux cuisses lui tenaient chaud, le démangeaient aussi par moment et bien entendu, pas moyen de se soulager.

Le pire c'était sans doute de devoir dépendre des autres pour les besoins les plus élémentaires comme se soulager ou se laver. Quand c'était Quatre ça allait encore, Trowa aussi à la rigueur, mais quand il s'agissait de Wufei ou d'Heero, c'était la catastrophe. Wufei parce qu'il détestait visiblement devoir l'aider, cela se lisait sur son visage figé et dans son regard sombre. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le chinois répondre à son appel Duo avait envie de se mettre à hurler qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'avoir eu les deux jambes fracturées et que s'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il se débrouillerait seul. Mais Sally avait dit quelque chose et Wufei ne discutait jamais ses propos, elle était sans doute la seule personne au monde à pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de Wufei sans que ce dernier ne tente de protester. Et Heero parce que devoir être touché par lui était la pire des tortures. Pas qu'il soit brutal, non, bien au contraire, les soins d' Heero Yuy étaient surprenants de douceur et de délicatesse. Duo ne l'aurait jamais cru avant de l'expérimenter. Il faut dire qu'il avait des raisons d'être méfiant après avoir été le témoin de la façon dont Heero se soignait lorsqu'il avait un membre fracturé. La première fois qu'Heero s' était proposé pour faire sa toilette Duo avait senti une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. S'il avait eu une arme à portée de main il l'aurait soit braquée sur le "Perfect Soldier", soit sur son propre corps. Mieux valait la mort que les soins d'Heero pensait il alors. Heero avait du sentir sa crainte car il lui avait adressé quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à un sourire. Là, les neurones de Duo s'étaient gelées un instant, avant de reprendre vie en entendant les mots suivants :

- Ne crains rien, je vais faire attention.

Ces mots avaient eu l'effet contraire de celui escompté. Les neurones de Duo avaient dégelé certes, mais pour transmettre à son cerveau un message d'alerte proche de la panique. Il avait cédé à leur demande et faute de pouvoir s'enfuir avait tenté de repousser les mains du japonais. Ils avaient lutté ainsi durant quelques minutes puis Heero s'était reculé les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te lave ?

Duo avait acquiescé avec vigueur. Oui, il ne voulait pas que le japonais le lave. Il préférait encore Wufei et ses mimiques dégoûtées.

Heero s'était reculé encore, avait posé un regard étrange sur le natté avant de tourner les talons.

- Baka... Avait il murmuré avant de quitter la chambre.

Duo s'était vraiment sentit idiot, parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de lire de la tristesse dans les yeux cobalts. Comme si Heero avait été blessé de son refus. il s'était morigéné avec sévérité. Il se faisait des idées, Heero ne pouvait pas être déçu de son refus, Heero s'en foutait qu'il soit propre ou non. Tout ce qui devait lui importer c'était le fait que Duo soit cloué sur ce lit, donc inutile. Plus que cela, génant, parce que, si la planque était découverte, ils auraient un problème de taille étant donné que Duo ne pouvait être déplacé avant plusieurs semaines.

Lorsque Heero était revenu un peu plus tard, pour lui porter son repas de midi, Duo avait pris son courage à deux mains.

- Heero...

- Haï ?

- Je voudrais... enfin, j'aimerai... avoir une arme...

- Une arme ?

- Pour me défendre en cas de besoin, ou pour éviter que Oz ne mette la main sur moi.

- Nani ?

- Tu sais... si la base était découverte, il vous faudrait partir sans moi, je préfére avoir un moyen d'en finir si cela se produit.

Heero le regarda plus bizarrement encore puis tourna les talons sans répondre. Duo eut beau l'appeler, il ne revint pas. L' américain était surpris, qu'avait il donc bien pu dire pour que le japonais réagisse de la sorte ? N'aurait il pas du au contraire être satisfait de sa demande ? Ne lui avait il pas prouvé qu'il était prêt à mourir pour que Oz ne le capture pas ? Qu'il savait qu' en cas d' attaque ils seraient obligés de l'abandonner et qu'il l'acceptait ? Non, vraiment, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Heero Yuy se réfugia dans sa chambre, il sentait son coeur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre l'avaient bouleversé. Le natté avait parlé de se suicider sans même hésiter. Comme si cela était une chose banale, acceptable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, le suicidaire de l'équipe, c'était lui, Heero Yuy, pas Duo Maxwell. Non, Duo était celui qui savait détendre l'atmosphère. Celui sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter malgré ses manières de clown et sa franchise parfois un peu brutale. L'équipe avait besoin de lui autant que des quatre autres. Sans lui rien ne serait plus pareil. Pourtant, il avait eu raison de dire ces mots, les savants seraient sans doute de son avis et leur donneraient l'ordre de l'abandonner ou de le tuer en cas de découverte de leur cachette.

Heero Yuy avalla péniblement sa salive, horrifié par le cours que prenait ses pensées. L'idée même de devoir tirer sur Duo lui était insuportable. Le tuer de sang froid, le voir mourir sans même tenter de se défendre, car il en était certain, le natté ne se défendrait pas. Comment parviendrait il à exécuter un tel ordre si on le lui donnait ? Comment vivrait il après cela ? Comment réagiraient les autres ? Surtout Quatre qui était si sensible et qui avait déjà manqué perdre l' esprit à la mort de son père.

Il songea soudain que les autres devaient savoir ce que désirait l'américain. S'ils n'émétaient aucune objection, alors, il s'inclinerait et donnerait une arme à Duo.

Décidé il demanda aux trois autres de le rejoindre dans la chambre de Duo. Ce dernier les vit entrer avec surprise.

- Y'a un problème ?

- Dis leur ce que tu m'as demandé. Ordonna Heero d'une voix séche.

De plus en plus désorienté Duo laissa son regard s'attarder sur le japonais. Heero semblait tendu, nerveux, comme s'il avait du mal à rester aussi froid et détaché que d'habitude.

- Je t'ai juste demandé une arme pour me défendre si je devais me retrouver seul face à Oz. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, Trowa et Quatre échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Si tu te retrouvais seul face à Oz ? Répèta Quatre avec surprise.

- Yep, si jamais la planque est découverte il vous faudra me laisser vu que je peux pas être déplacé, alors, j'aime autant avoir une arme.

- Duo ! Nous ne ferons jamais une chose pareille. Tu es notre ami, notre camarade. Nous ne te laisserons pas seul face à Oz. Protesta Quatre.

- Moi aussi je t' aime bien Quat'chou, mais cette fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez si Oz débarque. Je ne veux pas être la cause de votre mort.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît Quatre, c'est tout ce que je te demande. De partir sans te retourner, pas de m'oublier. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, conserve mon souvenir dans ton coeur si les choses tournent mal.

Quatre baissa la tête et se recula.

- Je le ferais.

Il fut incapable de poursuivre et se retira sans tarder, pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Trowa le suivit, estimant n'avoir rien à ajouter.

Wufei s'attarda un peu, son regard noir observait l'américain, il resta un instant silencieux et impassible puis se pencha et tendit la main vers celle de Duo.

- Je ne laisserai personne salir ta mémoire. Ce serait une injustice.

Il se retira ensuite et Duo se retrouva seul avec Heero. Le Soldat Parfait tira une arme de sa poche et la posa sur le table de nuit. Son visage figé ne trahissait aucun sentiment mais il avait envie de crier sa révolte. il ne voulait pas abandonner Duo, surtout pas face à Oz.

- Tu veux bien que je te nettoie maintenant ? Demanda t'il d'une voix froide.

Duo hésita puis décida de se laisser faire, il en avait assez demandé à Heero, il ne pouvait pas en plus le rejeter comme un malpropre alors qu'il ne voulait que lui venir en aide.

- Oui.

Il serra les dents et s'efforça de penser à autre chose tandis que les mains d' Heero passaient un linge mouillé sur sa peau avec application. Lorsque vint le moment délicat de laver l'arrière de son corps Heero l'aida à s'appuyer contre son épaule et termina son travail le plus rapidement possible avant de le recoucher avec douceur.

As tu besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, je te remercie.

Heero sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais garda finalement le silence. Duo le vit se retirer avec soulagement. Il avait réussi à contrôler les réactions de son corps mais c'était tout juste. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Même si Oz ne se montrait pas il allait sans doute souffrir.

Lors du repas du soir Quatre se montra inhabituellement froid et distant. Il mangea du bout des dents et fila se coucher dès que la vaisselle fut terminée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire bonsoir. Il hésita un instant à entrer dans la chambre du natté, en ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et se rendit compte que Duo dormait déjà. Il se retira aussi discrètement qu'il s'était approché.

Heero fut le suivant à approcher de la chambre, mais il ne se contenta pas d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, il y entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il plaça une chaise près du lit et regarda le dormeur jusqu'à que ce que ce dernier sorte du sommeil.

- Heero ? Murmura le natté en ouvrant les yeux.

Le japonais ne répondit pas, il se contentait de regarder son camarade. Ce dernier s'en alarma et maudit le manque de lumière qui l'empêchait de bien voir celui qui se tenait là. Il tendit la main et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une peau mouillée.

- Heero !

- Pourquoi...

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi faut il que ta dernière demande concerne ta mort ? Pourquoi ?

- Heero...

- Alors que je commence enfin à comprendre...

- Heero...

- COMMENT PEUX TU ME FAIRE CELA !

- Heero !

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je ne peux pas !

Le japonais se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

Duo maudit les plâtres qui le clouaient au lit. Les trois jours suivants le japonais l'évita, laissant aux trois autres le soin de s'occuper de lui. Puis Wufei vint lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il soit le seul à éviter la corvée. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le japonais lui asséna un coup de poing magistral. Mais Heero se rendit auprès de Duo lorsqu'il fut l'heure de la toilette. Il s'acquitta de sa mission sans dire un mot, sans regarder le natté plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Duo tenta de lui parler mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

- Heero, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas...

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, plus froids que jamais.

- Je fais ce qui est mieux pour l'équipe... tu devrais comprendre toi...

Heero lui tourna le dos et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

- Heero ! Appela Duo avec désespoir.

Mais le japonais ne revint pas.

Le lendemain Heero, Trowa et Quatre partirent en mission avec leurs gundams et alors qu'ils revenaient il captèrent un message de Wufei leur indiquant que Oz approchait et qu'il s'était replié comme prévu.

Heero sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, au lieu de se replier lui aussi il fonça droit sur leur planque et parvint à l'atteindre avant que les unités d'Oz n'apparaissent à l'horizon. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard il arracha le toit de la maison, perçut la détonation d'un coup de feu qui le terrifia, il saisit tout de même le lit du natté avant de repartir le plus vite possible. Une fois à bonne distance il déposa le lit le plus délicatement possible et se précipita en courant vers lui.

- Duo !

Le natté tourna péniblement la tête vers lui, du sang coulait le long de sa joue.

- Tu m' as fait manquer mon coup...

OWARI

_Normalement Duo était censé mourir mais je n'aime pas tuer mes personnages, alors j'ai opté pour une "happy end", cependant, pour ceux qui préfèrent les death fics, je peux changer la fin._


End file.
